Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an olefin polymer, and more particularly, to a terminal-modified conjugated diene-vinyl aromatic hydrocarbon copolymer.
Description of Related Art
The conjugated diene-vinyl aromatic hydrocarbon copolymer can be used to make tires, and therefore in consideration of energy saving and traffic safety, properties such as rolling resistance and skid resistance thereof are very important. A known method includes adding carbon black in the conjugated diene-vinyl aromatic hydrocarbon copolymer to increase the strength of the tire.
However, in recent years, due to environmental issues such as gradual depletion of oil resource and global warming, the tire industry has begun developing techniques of replacing carbon black with white carbon (main component: SiO2, such as silica) to lower the rolling resistance of the tire and achieve the object of reducing energy loss. Since white carbon is less readily dispersed evenly in the conjugated diene-vinyl aromatic hydrocarbon copolymer compared to carbon black, the compatibility and even mixing of white carbon and the conjugated diene-vinyl aromatic hydrocarbon copolymer need to be increased.
A known method includes adding a polysiloxane modifier (such as BY 16-876 made by Dow Corning Toray) in the synthesis reaction of the conjugated diene-vinyl aromatic hydrocarbon copolymer to obtain a modified conjugated diene-vinyl aromatic hydrocarbon copolymer. However, the mixing compatibility effect of the modified conjugated diene-vinyl aromatic hydrocarbon copolymer with white carbon is still insufficient. Therefore, how to obtain a modified conjugated diene-vinyl aromatic hydrocarbon copolymer having high mixing compatibility with white carbon and provide low rolling resistance and excellent skid resistance to a tire made from the copolymer is an important object for those skilled in the art.